Moments With You
by Vahkhiin
Summary: Their story. After FFX2.. TidusYuna. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **Ok to all my fellow readers who read "Is Life Worth it Without You?" lol..i did sit down and attempted to write the next chapter for that, then stupid Suteki Da Ne Scene came playing in my mind. And thus, this story came about. lol. I just couldn't resist i guess. Ahh..it's long..but it's great. I even read it myself. well duh, i wrote it. ok thats enough of me being lame, enjoy._

**

* * *

**

Feeling sadden and unworthy she stood in the crystal lake. Sobbing quietly to herself. The presence of the familiar Rhonso lingered around her but she didn't care. That creature could stare all he want but she wanted, needed to cry. Since she had been a girl, everything, her fears and tears were all bottled up at the corner of her heart. She simply couldn't keep it in anymore.

Those days were over.

Although standing in the middle of the lake wasn't a good idea, she simply couldn't find any muscle in her legs to move. It was like she was planted on the spot. But she didn't care, she let her tears fall. Who would want to come to her rescue anyways?

"_I'm uh, going to take a walk," she had muttered quietly to Lulu and walked off quickly into the forest before the older woman could even protest. _

Take a walk, yeah right. More like crying her eyes out. Why wasn't she strong enough to hold it in? Was this…pain? Guilt? Hope? Love?

Love, yeah who wouldn't want to. Love was everything wasn't it? Love was the escape door of pain and the only way to live happily. "Love is everything," she had heard some girls muttering. It was a clear memory to her when she listened to the other girls rambling on about first loves. She knew love was out of the question. Being a summoner just didn't seem to give her any free time to even look around for a man.

The water in the distance seemed to be troubled but she didn't lift her head. Only she kept it low and continued to weep uncontrollably by herself. It wasn't until her eyes met a familiar ripple of a blonde that she looked up. Her eyes met those of blue crystalline gaze. His face was soft as he witnessed her crying for the first time.

This was the first time she was caught red handed. Her ability to cry by herself had slipped pass her, weakness was what struck her now. Then she questioned, wouldn't the Rhonso had seen this blonde approaching her? Why didn't the creature seem to stop that blonde? Was it that Rhonso saw something she didn't?

"Yuna," the word seem to slip by his lips as he edged closer to her.

Her eyes simply couldn't hold it anymore and she looked away. Far away she heard something crack, like something bursting into millions of pieces. Then she realized it wasn't just anything that cracked, it was his heart. His eyes had narrowed and was filled with guilt and pain. The woman before him was crying and he simply didn't know what to do.

She had rare beauty in her. That was a start. Like her eyes and her lips. The way she smiled and laughed. It made his stomach burst with butterflies and his lips tremble with bubbles. Her small touches on his hand had sent him on the edge and made him want to scream with joy. Most of all, it was the ways she'd look at him. Her soft bi-coloured eyes touching his presence was what settled his heart. And her voice, soft and gentle, the rhythm he had found irreplaceable.

The silence startled her and without hesitation she looked up to make a brief outline of exactly what he was thinking. However, before her eyes could even reach his, he had stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. The empty space between them, suddenly seem to close together and merge like a lost puzzle that was suddenly found. It was then that she tasted his sweet lips for the first time.

Her eyes danced around the forest in the first seconds of the kiss. She wouldn't know just exactly what that Rhonso would do if he saw this. His hard yet gentle kisses blew her thoughts away and without hesitating she kissed back.

His hands had a way of being ever so gentle. One which she found was amazing, since with a sword he was like steel. The touches of his fingertips lingered on her exposed shoulder.

Then they fell. Together into the lake they sunk deeper. But she didn't care and neither did he.

The water swept her into a position at his chest. It was comforting that someone was actually lifting her burdens for her. Just merely holding her had taken all that doubt and burden away. Such woes of love would always seem to mingle questions in her mind. But now they made perfect sense. Love was not the answer, but it was a route of escape. A moment to just forget.

She threw her arms around the blonde again, swearing never to let go as she pressed her lips onto his again. He so willingly circled his arms around her shoulder and slowly they sunk deeper into that lake.

Their lips never parted but their eyes however stayed focus. His eyes seem to pass a message to her in that little time under the lake. Although she wasn't entirely sure what he meant. The tide took them along its banks and finally washed them ashore.

The dreaded memory that is also her best lingers in her mind always. In that simple moment when two lips sealed, then parted. When was the next time they kissed? She would never know. She could only remember and dream.

"Do you remember Macalania?" she mumbled up to the stars hoping that her dream would hear her speaking.

No one answered.

She sighed sadly and touched her lips to blow a whistle again. The days had passed into five years, since that beautiful memory of hers had happened. The blonde was merely a dream of the Fayth. He had gone back to the place where he belonged now. A peaceful land where birds could fly freely and men roam around without hatred.

"Kimhari saw," the beast she had come to know since she was a child suddenly appeared behind her.

Her head lowered and she closed her eyes. "You saw?" she asked.

The beast stepped up to the side of that summoner and he too stared out to the sea. "Kimhari didn't stop Tidus. Because Kimhari knew it was not for Kimhari to lift burden anymore. Tidus was that person now."

She smiled warmly and opened her eyes to look at the beast beside her. "Does Kimhari like Tidus?" she asked.

Kimhari chuckled briefly and nodded. "Kimhari know Tidus is good man but sadly Tidus doesn't join us here today," he began. Her eyes sadden and quickly he continued, "But Kimhari know Tidus will return one day."

She let out a long sigh and looked back at the crashing of the water again.

"Tidus is where he belongs now," she said with much sadness in her voice.

"No," the Rhonso doubted. "Kimhari know that even though Tidus lives in Farplane, there is a part of Tidus that lives with Yuna today."

The summoner couldn't help but blush at that. The gift that Tidus left behind for her was truly heart warming and amazing. She wondered what Tidus would react to that.

"Yuna hope she would see Tidus again some day," she spoke about herself in third person.

The Rhonso's heart pained to see her in this sadden state. All of Spira was at a joyous moment at the defeat of Sin. However no one really knew exactly how she felt in the inside. All except her closets friends who witnessed the farewell of a special certain blonde.

"Kimhari is sorry to have hurt Tidus last time we were here in Besaid," The Rhonso pointed out the island they stood on.

Yuna smirked at the memory, "You should really tell him, not me."

The Rhonso leaned against his spear and he stared further into the sea. "Kimhari believe Tidus will come back soon. Kimhari can feel it in his bones," the beast confessed and walked away before Yuna could protest further.

She heard the large beast steps echo away as it entered the forest. Looking back she confirmed her thoughts after witnessing the bustling of the forest and she turned to the beach.

"I can hardly believe it has been five years," she spoke to nothing.

She gathered up her strength and began to make her way to the ocean. It was only morning and so naturally the flakes of orange rippled through the blue ocean.

"Yuna," her name echoed in the sea.

Slightly startled from the sudden quiet echo, she squint her eyes out at the sea but saw nothing else but blue liquid. The voice however held a certain resemblance to a familiar boy she had known.

"Tidus?" she questioned the echo.

It didn't answer.

"I don't know how to carry on," she lowered her head, and let her tears fall freely. The Rhonso was gone; she can cry all she wanted. No one would see.

It felt like she had been hopelessly sobbing for an eternity until a certain movement of water splashed quietly to her side.

"Yuna," it no longer echoed but sounded real.

"It's just a dream," her tears fell longingly now.

"No," the voice said softly.

She felt the touch of a familiar finger at her cheek. It wiped the tear away swiftly with motion. The realization hit her and she spun to her side.

His smile was warm and his eyes close to tears. "Yuna," he said softly.

"Tidus," she gulped and flung herself in his arms instantly.

He caught her and held her close against his broad chest. The happy tears now fell from both their eyes as they embraced. His lips met hers for a brief moment as he locked their gazes too. It had been too long since he last tasted her. Now that he was back, it was a point to be with her and kiss her every day onward.

"Yuna," it was almost a whisper.

She had her head buried under his neck and her tears dripped into the ocean.

He moved his lips closer to her ear and said softly, "Yuna I'm here to stay now."

It didn't startle him to feel her small lips pressing a warm kiss to his neck. He could almost swear he felt her lips curled up in a smile as it pressed its way on his neck. The Fayth gave him a chance to come back again. Just this one chance to make up for lost love. Their Lady Yuna had proved them wrong and had defeated Sin. Their way of thanks, was the gift of her love. Tidus.

"But how?" she mumbled softly.

"The Fayth," he answered her.

She seem to let the subject drop after asking, "You will stay with me now right?"

"No," he began and felt her tense at his sudden cold answer, "Not just to the end Yuna, Always."

He could feel her melting in his arms. She was so small, and fragile. It was hard to imagine that she went up against Sin and won. There were many things he didn't believe, this was one of them that was unimaginable yet true.

She drew back and blushed suddenly. Softly she said whilst trying her hardest to maintain eye contact. "Tidus-"

"I think that even though I'm in a world I don't know much about, I want to learn with you Yuna. I want to belong here," he explained.

Her eyes softened as he shyly confessed. Easing his shyness away she kissed him again. "I know," she said through his lips.

They had made their way out of the wet ocean after several moments of locked lips. His hand never left hers as they walked slowly back to the village. Their conversation was limited after she eased into his side and urged him to throw his arm around her shoulders, which he couldn't resist and did so immediately.

"What will we tell them?" he asked cheerfully.

"A lot of things," she answered sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes playfully at her, "I am the gift of the Fayth to you."

She smiled, "I hope they know how thankful I am."

"Well," Tidus began, "The Fayth also said something about me being very irritating."

"Oh really?" her brows raised.

"They think it's a wonder how a guy like me would fall in love with a girl like you."

She smirked, "Well that's simple. We're just two different people from two different worlds."

Tidus chuckled. "Wise teacher," he commented.

Yuna stepped on the step of Lulu and Wakka's hut, and knocked on the door. It opened and a furious Lulu stepped out. Her eyes suddenly froze and she leaned forward to touch Tidus' on the head.

"What in the world?" she gasped.

Tidus grinned. "The gift of the Fayth to Lady Yuna," he answered.

The events of the day had flown past like an air ship in the sky. Furious parties rang on at the return of Sir Tidus the guardian who guarded Yuna as she stood to face Sin.

"Sir Tidus it is great to have you back," one of the men mentioned as he patted the young Guardian's back. He gave Tidus a firm and approving nod. "Yuna's a special lady to us and sometimes we find it hard as to why she would love such a strange man like you," the man said before spinning on his heels and disappearing into the crowded village.

Tidus didn't know whether to take that as a comment or as an insult. He noted that there wasn't much thought or feeling to that short conversation. More like one of those spur on the moment type things. That man would always haunt his mind, but right now, Yuna was the centre of attention.

Yuna sat near by the fire with a strange woman he had never seen before. She talked calmly with a few warm smiles to that stranger. It seem that the woman seem to have a deep amount of respect for Yuna. He would have to ask her about it later when they got some time alone.

That woman however seem to surprise him. What would Yuna be doing with a girl like that? One who wore deeply revealing clothing and seem to flirt with every man in her radius.

"Yuna's missed you a lot," Rikku's shrill voice struck his ears like a stab of a knife. He winced slightly at her hard punch in the shoulder which was supposedly 'friendly' in her opinion.

His heart simply softened almost instantly at the laughter of Yuna. The conversation between her and the woman must have had some joyous joke of some kind.

"You can't keep your eyes off her for just a second can you?" Rikku asked again.

With a dreaded and sad emotion he turned to Rikku and answered, "Yes."

Rikku didn't seem to pick up on his actions and spoke again, "Yuna has a heart I tell you. Five years and she hung on like a Chocobo does on his first attempts to walk."

Tidus seem to forget his dreaded feeling and felt his spirits lifting. "I watched her from there," he confessed to Rikku. "I did everything in my power to be here, I just hope she appreciates it."

Rikku choked on her water that she sipped and lowered her cup with a few more coughs. "Appreciates it?" her eyes widen, "Tidus she hasn't been this happy since the last time you were here," she threw the last few words at him.

He felt sadness overwhelm him at Rikku's last words. _..hasn't been this happy since the last time you were here. _

"Hey," Rikku touched his shoulder. "You're here to stay now right?"

He nodded, unsure of where exactly this conversation was headed.

"Then love her the way she loves you. That's all Yuna wants," Rikku told him. "If there was a way of repairing her heart back together again, it's you."

His eyes turned over to watch Yuna. He felt his cheeks flush with red when Yuna turned around and locked their glances. She smiled and excused herself from the conversation with the woman and made her way toward him. The path was clearly made between the howling and loud gathering of people.

"I know you haven't told her that you love her, don't wait too long Tidus. She's been waiting for a long time," Rikku patted his shoulder before dancing her way back into the crowd again.

Sometimes he never understood that Al Bhed entirely. She was wild with her words but had a heart as warm as the thickest blanket.

"Sorry to leave you there," Yuna slipped her hand into his. "I had to greet an old friend."

He nodded and decided to let the curiosity drop. He did however have an entire life time to ask her, so why waste precious time with her now dwelling over small matters.

"She's an old enemy of sorts," Yuna replied to his silenced question. "We, had a rough time back in the few months after you.." she seem to let the last words linger quietly.

He understood immediately and pulled her close into his embrace. "We don't really have to talk about it if you don't want too," he told her softly.

"Okay," she mumbled and stroked his chest. She dazed her eyes back to his and smiled, "Come, I want to show you my hut."

His eyes rose just slightly at the new Yuna he had come to know after the two year separation. She had some what become more mature and seem to talk easily. Her show for affection was now like an open door ready to let anybody into her heart at any given moment. There wasn't anything in the new her that he would want to change. Ok, maybe the fact that she had the tendency to gang up with Rikku against him earlier in the night.

He followed her as they squirmed their way through the gathering people and into a darker part of the village. He noted that Besaid too had become larger and different. There were more added areas of huts. It wasn't the normal small little group of huts. There was a striking similarity to Kilika Island that he pointed out. Wooded planks as roads and long stick fire poles as lights for the night. Although the only thing that was different was that they did not live on water.

Her hut was rather large when compared to others. It sat firmly on the green ground. She flashed him a smile before opening her door and lighting the room up with the fire stick she held in her hand.

"Wow," Tidus gasped as he entered the hut.

"It's not much really," she sighed and sat down on her bed that sat in the middle.

There wasn't much in her hurt. Just a bed, a chair, couch and a wardrobe. Just like how any other hut would be. It was possible to actually walk from one end of the hut to the other in a mere moment of 3 seconds. He made his way up to where she sat and sat down beside her.

"You won't leave right?" she asked nervously, fidgeting with her fingers.

He boldly moved his hand and took hers in his. "Yuna I will be here when you wake up. If it makes you happy, I will wake up early and sit here just so when you wake, I'm the first thing you see."

She blushed with a wide smile and leaned in to kiss him. "Thank you," she said after drawing back.

"Go to sleep Yuna, I'll let them know you've slept," he brushed her hair back and pressed a kiss to her temple.

She smiled warmly at him and let out a small yawn. "No," she mumbled sleepily. "Well, only if you stay," she blushed.

He chuckled at her uneasiness and nodded, "Depends on how long do you want me to stay?" he asked.

"Forever?" she mumbled from his chest.

"What?" his eyes widen, "In here?"

She drew back slightly to take in his startled reaction.

"I'm not sure there's enough food to last us forever," he said, before chuckling.

She smiled along with him but soon blushed when the silence took over. It wasn't so bad, since she had her head against his chest and her arm around his waist. She felt herself falling slowly onto the bed beside him, and with that she opened her eyes.

He stared at her longingly and pressed a warm kiss on her lip. "It looks like I won't have to wake up early afterall," he said sheepishly.

She raised a brow, "How come?"

"Well you're just too beautiful to let go Yuna," he told her with a grin.

She sighed happily and nestled her head in his neck, feeling every of her wishes coming true in that one moment. Her bed had never shared itself with a man before. And now that she thought about it, it would never share it with just her anymore. As much as she could, she would drag this man back to share her bed. She simply couldn't figure out how to sleep without him by her side anymore.

The radiating sounds of the outside sent Tidus into a deep sleep with the warm display carefully protected in his hold. His dreams filled with everything possibly imaginable with the one most interest of his life. Yuna.

Morning came slow as the light of the sun squeezed its way into the hut. The light had shined its way into his eyes and without thinking he turned and his arm met a warm waist. Smiling he snuggled up closer and nuzzled his nose into the back of her neck. After feeling her soft skin on his nose he pressed forward and placed a kiss on it.

She too shifted and laced her fingers through his hand that sat dangling over her waist.

"Morning," she thanked that he couldn't see her blushing face. Sharing her bed with Tidus was a big step, considering he only returned last night. They haven't exactly had much close encounters together. Well besides Macalania, but that was a long time ago. Five years actually.

She could sense the nervousness in him as he brushed the top of her hand with his thumb. It was a rather awkward moment for them that morning. Of course she wanted it to be a more splendid and relaxed morning, and so did he. But of course, love made you see what you did not want to see. So naturally they both saw the opposite. Love doesn't make sense, it never does.

"I hope you're okay with this Yuna," he said suddenly and began to withdraw his hand.

She stopped it and held it firmly, "No," was her soft whisper. "I'm quite comfortable with this."

The last few words seem to make him sigh with delight. Of course he liked this too. Sharing a bed with Yuna? _Jumps around joyfully with a smug look on his face. _

She could feel his head moving on the small pillow they shared, his breath suddenly tickling the back of her neck now.

"I don't think I ever told you," she heard him whisper. "Back when we stood on the air ship, I wanted.." he stopped briefly and drew in breath. "There were so many things to say, but I just couldn't bring myself to say them," his voice seemed as though as if he were angry at his actions.

She tilted her head and it resulted in his lips meeting her neck, she smiled and kept quiet, waiting for him to continue.

"Then I," he stopped briefly again. "I wanted, I never go the chance.." he was stuttering now.

"Never got the chance to do what?" she mentally screamed at him, but remained quiet still.

"I guess I knew I was going to fade away and I," he drew in breath again, "I wanted you to move on and find someone else," he felt her stiffen and he continued quickly, "But then in the Farplane, I mentally wanted to kill myself again for not letting you know."

"Relax Tidus," she stroked his hand. "Speak slowly okay, don't have to be nervous."

He chuckled at her little words and he continued soon after, "I don't know how to forgive myself for not letting you know Yuna," he pressed a kiss to her neck again, "I love you, I always have since the very first day."

She could feel him stiffening slowly under her hand and with that she sighed happily and sank deeper into the soft bed. She had waited over five years for him to come back. To return to her so that they could live together and have a life they never even got the time to dream about.

Then just as she opened her mouth to repeat those words to him, she felt a hint of shyness in such a confession. Truly she loved him, with all her heart but yet speaking those words to him were just so special. She had to make sure.

"Will you stay with me from now on?" she asked softly.

She could just imagine his eyes looking curiously at the back of her. Though strangely enough he answered confidently, "I will follow you Yuna, wherever you go. I'm still your guardian right?"

She smirked at that and nodded. "Just as a guardian though?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No," he whispered. "Much more if you would let me."

Maybe he was worth it. She didn't know much about his pass, just that he came from Zanarkand 1000 years ago and that his father was Sir Jecht, who was the guardian of her father many years ago when he took on his pilgrimage. Other than that, she didn't know the kind of man he was in Zanarkand. Did he exactly have this soft spot in him that he had now? Has he always been like this?

They had left the hut early that morning, entering the central part of the village happily holding hands. The hints of a party lingered around the path ways. Streams of coloured paper and cups lying around here and there. There were some who were walking around with bags and slowly picked those items up. Moving along to the next path to repeat their tasks again.

"I see last night ended late," Tidus stated the obvious.

"Yes it did," Rikku stomped her way up the couple. "And where did you go last night?" she growled, her eyes staring mischievously and her finger pointing near their noses.

"We went to sleep," Tidus told her simply.

Rikku narrowed her eyes toward Yuna. "The little Yunie who I thought was so innocent-"

"We didn't do anything Rikku," Yuna blushed. "Just talked and then slept. The long day was getting to us that's all."

"I don't suppose Tidus didn't happen to you know," her sudden angry mood swept away and she winked at the young Besadian.

"Rikku!" Yuna blushed bright red.

"Poopie your no fun," Rikku sighed. "Oh yeah," she eyed Tidus, "Better warn you to stay away from Lulu."

"Why?" Tidus asked curiously.

Rikku giggled and smirked to Tidus. "She's been rather unpleasantly angry when she found out the both of you had slipped away from the party."

"What's so wrong with sharing my hut?" Yuna asked.

Rikku gave her cousin a wink and smiled cheekily, "Oh you know, certain things may happen."

"Ok that's quite enough," Lulu came into the picture.

Yuna could feel Tidus' confidence suddenly falling as he winced and stepped a small step behind her in defense.

"Lulu I-"

Lulu held her hand up to Tidus' face to stop him but remain staring at Yuna.

"A hut is a place for a woman to keep to her own privacy," Lulu began. "Sharing it is another thing."

"Lulu we never did anything," Tidus suddenly pulled Yuna back and stood eyeing Lulu.

Lulu matched his eyes and answered briefly, "It's not what you did, it's what happens afterwards."

"Look," Tidus was getting angry now. His lack of confidence showed through his attempt to look tough to the woman he had become so afraid of. "I love Yuna, and I think she loves me too. We slept in the bed, but we did nothing else."

The dark haired woman smiled warmly at the blonde boy and she simply touched his cheek. "Just don't do things you don't think is right. As for the sneaking away, I wasn't really bothered by that, just disturbed that's all."

Tidus suddenly noticed the gurgling toddler that sat in her arms and his mind flew away. "Who's this?" he smiled warmly and touched the infants arm.

The baby seem to respond immediately and was easily fallen by the blonde's irresistible charms.

"Vidinia," Yuna answered.

"Wait a moment. You and Wakka?" he said in disbelief.

Lulu nodded with a small smile. "He told me about his love for me, and well I can't say I don't feel the same," for the first time Tidus saw this woman blush.

"Ga," the baby cheered happily as Tidus playfully made faces at the baby.

Yuna couldn't help but stare warmly at the scene before her. Tidus' loves for children were always one of the warmest spots in him. However strong he was with his sword, there was always something about his hands when they touched one of a child's. Lulu danced her eyes over to Yuna who seem to notice the older woman staring. They locked eyes and Yuna swore she saw Lulu giving her a small nod.

* * *

**_wow..so many words..Their Everywhere. "So creepy," in a near whisper..hahaha.. i'm so lame sometimes. _**  



	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **Hi... This is one of the longest chapters ever lol. 3000+ words. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

_

The days and weeks moved easily pulling along the months as it went. Rikku and her troops, as well as Kimhari slowly left. Leaving the island back to its originated state.

Tidus had been offered a fine position to work with the Besaid Aurochs together with Wakka. It was suprizing at first when he watched Reiyh playing in the field with the rest of the team. There was something in his technique that seem to paralyze Tidus and make him watch with amazement and curiosity. It was Wakka who mumbled something about, _'Can't believe he's only five and he's in the team.' _ The buff islander told his wife briefly about his sudden change of minds to giving up Blitz Ball. She understood immediately and let him do what he so wanted to do. After all Tidus was there to keep a firm eye, so it was all good.

The chosen hut of which Tidus was appointed was with Yuna. At first Lulu had attempted to place Tidus in the guest's huts, and each morning she would either find Tidus missing from the hut or a display of a lovely couple sleeping happily on the one single bed. It was truly a wonder to her, how two fully grown adults could possibly squeeze onto a single bed together. Whatever she did, nothing could pry them apart from sharing the bed. They were simply undividable. Though she should be firm with that, she somehow felt a hint of relief that Yuna had found her someone. She was no longer a girl that needed a surrogate mother, it was time she grew up and found someone to spend the rest of her life with. Who else better than Tidus?

The dark haired woman eventually gave up, and let in to their little scheme. Allowing Tidus to stay in Yuna's hut. The couple had their second chance and she didn't want to be the one to pry them apart. His two year absence was enough, no more burdens were needed anyways. The couple's love life had moved up a few steps in the passing weeks. They experimented in certain activities but didn't finish. Simply they just tested and tried. Other than that, she still hadn't repeated those words to him.

It wasn't until one fine morning that changed his life forever.

"You're so beautiful," Tidus mumbled over to his sleeping beauty. She slept on her side, with her lovely arms draped over his warm chest. Although sometimes he found that hand rather annoying, he just couldn't bring himself to remove it.

He could feel her smooth breathing against his neck and her lips gently pressing against his shoulder.

The uniform he once wore had soon enough been taken away and replaced with a blue and yellow shirt and shorts. It was easy enough and comfortable for lazing around on the island. Besides, the less clothing he wore, the more sober he felt when holding Yuna in his arms. She simply was like his other half that made him whole. It was her heart that connected with his and became one.

Yuna too wore different clothing. She lazed around with simple shorts and a nice collared top. The new fashion was getting to all of them lately with the collared top and all.

He slipped away from the bed but lingered close as he watched her sleeping still. After pulling the blankets up to cover her he turned and stepped out of their hut. The blazing sunlight blinding his eyes for a moment as he slowly blinked and adjusted to the light.

The early morning was one he always loved. Unlike other men he was some what an early riser. The smell of the fresh air was his most loved moment of the day. If possible, he would wish for the air to always be fresh. But pollution always took that away.

He sat himself down, back pressed up against the side of the door. His eyes firmly planted on the scenery down cast of the mountain they sat on.

"The scenery is beautiful isn't it," a young boy walked up to him and sat down.

Tidus nodded and eyed the boy. He seem to be young with blonde hair, his clothes however firmly planted him to a Besaidian boy. His features were soft and he had a bright smile. To Tidus' puzzlement, the boy's eyes were familiar. Very much like Yuna's now that he thought of it. There couldn't be any connection right?

"What is your name?" Tidus asked curiously.

The boy kept quiet for a moment, before answering softly, "Reiyh."

Tidus smiled instantly. "What a nice name you have," he answered.

Reiyh grinned widely as if happy that this man before him had liked something about him, "Thank you."

"So you're from here?" Tidus asked.

The boy nodded, "My father left a long time ago," his eyes grew downwards. "He left my mother here."

"Oh," Tidus gasped softly. "I'm sorry."

Reiyh gave Tidus a firm grin, "Nah, it's all the past. Mum does look a lot happier now so, it's all good I guess."

Tidus noted that this kid was very mature for his young age. "So how old are you?"

"I'm five," the boy answered with a grin.

The adult jumped back with a hint of shock, "Just five?"

Reiyh smiled again, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Your mother sure raised you well," Tidus mumbled. Noting about his past life in Zanarkand.

"Well my mother is a summoner," the boy smirked and stood up.

Tidus' eyes narrowed, "A summoner?" Yuna? 'No, it can't be Yuna.' He thought.

"That's what others tell me, my mum doesn't speak much about her past though. She says it's too painful," Reiyh said sadly, "I think it's got to do with dad probably."

Tidus nodded, "Yeah, I know how you feel, when I grew up, I didn't have much of a dad, he was always too busy running away," his sadness grew within his heart again at the sad memory.

"Morning Reiyh," Yuna greeted the boy.

Tidus noted how she ran her hand over his hair, and ruffled it a bit. Reiyh however seem to have lit up the moment Yuna stepped into the picture. Also Yuna seem to be blushing. There was certainly some connection here. Something that he wasn't catching onto.

"Morning," Reiyh answered then stood up, "I'll go see Lulu for some breakfast."

Yuna nodded, "Okay then, I'll see you later." She flashed a warm smile to the boy who kissed her cheek then ran off quickly.

"He's a nice kid," Tidus reflected her smile.

Yuna blushed and nodded, "Yeah he is."

"He's got one great mum though," Tidus added, "I mean he's so mature and all."

She blushed again and nodded nervously, "Yeah."

"Something wrong?" Tidus asked, finding Yuna's expressions quite disturbing yet mysterious.

"Nope," she smiled, "Nothing at all. Come on, lets go join Reiyh at Lulu's huh?" she took his hand and pulled him up before he could even protest.

That entire day she ignored his questions about Reiyh. Like as though as if she simply didn't want to talk about him. There was something strange however, whenever Yuna and Reiyh met. They seem to be close, but yet holding back on something he just couldn't put his finger on. They could be mother and child, he first thought. But then that was impossible, there was no man in this picture other than himself that this woman loved. How could there? Would Yuna be so desperate?

Tidus sat alone on the deck. He made his quiet way down onto the beach when Yuna was quickly ushered away into the temple to do some things. At first he waited patiently outside, but then the task of waiting just drew on longer and longer. So then he decided to take a fine trip down to the deck to let his mind wonder.

His first thoughts drifted over Yuna, and Reiyh. He seriously had to ask her about it. Though whenever he tried, she would ignore and carry on with another conversation. From that thought came the thought of Yuna. The things he did to be there.

All the arguments with the Fayth, and the begging and the sobbing. Perhaps Yuna would never know the truth to why he was there. Well she did know half of it, and that was basically true. But other than that she probably wouldn't know unless the Fayth told her themselves.

He had begged furiously to them when he was in the Farplane. 'Although I'm surrounded by peace and harmony, my heart still lingers with hers. I cannot rest without knowing that she cries every day, please, all I want is to take her pain away, let me be with her just this once,' were the last words he spoke before the Fayth finally gave him his wish.

"Hi," Reiyh appeared suddenly.

Tidus' thoughts stopped and his eyes focused on the boy, "Almost gave me a shock there."

The boy laughed and settled himself down beside the adult. "I see waiting is too boring huh?"

Tidus raised a brow.

"You know, waiting for her," the boy answered the silent question.

"Oh yeah," Tidus gasped and rolled his eyes, "It became such a strenuous task," he chuckled.

"Yeah, I get that sometimes," the boy answered.

"I bet," Tidus said, although he couldn't fathom why he said that.

Shaking the thoughts away, he began to ask Reiyh about blitz ball and instantly they began talking like old school mates being reunited. Tidus found out that Reiyh had loved blitz ball and that his father was some great player too. This reminded him of his life in Zanarkand with his father Jecht. No matter where he went, his dull memory would always follow.

They then talked about Yuna for a while, which Tidus noted that Reiyh never spoke her name. It seems that Reiyh always referred to Yuna as _her _rather than her name.

"..so you scored?" Tidus' eyes lit up as if anxious to find out.

The boy nodded, "Yeah, it was the best thing ever. Mum was so proud too."

"I bet she would have been."

Their conversations slowly came to an end when the near sunset arrived. They had made their way back to the village together, drawing a conclusion that Yuna would probably be a tad angry at their sudden disappearance over the afternoon.

"So, how do you know Yuna?" Tidus brought some noise around them as they neared the village.

"She's um.." Reiyh struggled to find the words.

"Friend? Cousin?" Tidus asked.

"No, she's more than a friend, and something other than a cousin," the boy answered nervously, his eyes searching their surroundings as though as if keeping an eye for something or someone.

"There you two are," Yuna gasped as she stepped out of one of the huts. "I've been searching everywhere."

Reiyh gulped, "We were at the beach." He sounded as if sorry for his actions.

Yuna's eyes grew less worried and she reached out to brush his hair back from his eyes. "Just don't do that again okay." Reiyh nodded, "Oh dinner at Lulu's now."

Reiyh nodded.

The three of them headed out toward the hut of Lulu and Wakka's. The entered the small hut to find a small kitchen and a table set in the middle. Somewhere off to the right was a small door that possibly led into another room. To Tidus' guess it might have been their room. Besides how big could this hut get anyway.

"Nice house," Tidus noted to Wakka who briefly nodded.

"Ya, it's the best in the village ya," the man he had come to know so well answered.

"Reiyh," Lulu threw a glance to Yuna before tending to the boy. "I'm sure Vidinia would like to see you."

The boy nodded and walked off to the room.

Yuna gave Tidus' hand a small squeeze before releasing and following into the next room where Reiyh was. Just as he was about to follow, Lulu interrupted.

"Tidus could you give me a hand in the kitchen?" she said, it was a question but sounded more of an order.

He nodded and obliged as he walked to the kitchen. His eyes still lingering over that closed door.

The events of the night drew on slowly as Tidus questioned himself more and more about the connection between Yuna and Reiyh. However many times he ran the thought through his mind, he still couldn't put together just what the connection was.

"_..more than a friend, and something other than a cousin.."_

'More than a friend, something other than a cousin,' he asked himself. The argument between Yuna and Wakka had somewhat become tedious to listen. So then he let his thoughts drift back over to who Reiyh really was. Of course Tidus also noted that Lulu too knew who this Reiyh was. It was like none of them even wanted to raise the subject of him.

"Brudda help me ya," Wakka stared pleadingly at the blitzer.

Tidus blinked a few times, and then turned to Yuna. "I uh.."

"You weren't listening?" Wakka gasped, "How can you not stand up for me ya?" he shook his head as if defeated by Yuna.

Yuna smiled triumphantly and nodded. "I just know that the best way to score a goal in blitz ball is on an angle," she said.

"Yeah but if you hit it really hard in a straight line, the goal keeper would surely step away," Wakka said.

"Okay, technically that's not true," Tidus added in, "See, when hitting the ball straight, you are basically throwing the ball into the goal keepers hands."

Wakka stared for a moment then shaped his mouth in a shape of an 'o'. He nodded a few times.

Yuna rolled her eyes.

"I'm just tired ya," Wakka coughed and stood up.

Yuna smirked at the older mans reaction and decided to not laugh in his expense. It would only hit his sensitive spot and possibly bring out an argument with him again.

"Would you give me a hand Yuna," Lulu stood up and gave a smile to Reiyh before walking into the kitchen closely followed by Yuna.

"So," Reiyh smirked.

"I'll go see if they need my help," Tidus stood up and walked toward the kitchen that was blocked off by a small narrow way.

"You have to tell him Yuna. He can't be kept from the truth forever," Tidus heard Lulu muttering away.

"What if I do Lulu, he would run wouldn't he?" Yuna's voice spoke.

"Yuna don't think childishly, he's still your guardian and he always will be, just like me, Wakka, Rikku and Kimhari will," Lulu said.

"I never asked for this to happen, but it did. I won't regret Reiyh anyways. But still I don't know how Tidus would react when I tell him who Reiyh is. What if he leaves? I can't bear that happening Lulu, I love Tidus so much," Yuna replied.

At her last words Tidus backed away and back into the dinning room. Much disturbed by the sudden discussion between Lulu and Yuna. It wasn't too soon until Yuna came walking casually out of the kitchen. She gave Tidus a smile and took his hand. After saying their goodnights and goodbyes, she lead the two boys out and back to their hut.

"Goodnight," Reiyh muttered as he threw his small arms around Yuna's waist.

Yuna smiled, letting her hand fall from Tidus' she returned the embrace of the small child.

"Goodnight Reiyh," she said softly. Giving him a simple kiss on the forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Reiyh entangled himself from Yuna's arms and nodded to Tidus.

Tidus smiled back and nodded, "Yep."

After one last smile to Yuna, Reiyh ran off back into more roads that lead to more huts. Where he went, was a mystery to Tidus. Just how close were Yuna and Reiyh? They seem almost like, more than friends.

"Who is Reiyh exactly?" Tidus asked curiously to Yuna.

She looked away and entered the hut. Leaving the question of the Blitzer ignored.

The night passed dully. Tidus remained standing at the window, his eyes casting themselves over Yuna. There were so many unanswered questions. Just why did Yuna always avoid answering his question. All he wanted to know, was who is this Reiyh? Why does he look so much like Yuna? They can't be siblings right? Reiyh said they weren't cousins, if they aren't, what are they? Friends?

After sleep took him, he dreamt restlessly. Soon he awoke to an empty bed. He fluttered his eyes open and glanced around the room. There was no sign of Yuna anywhere. No note, no letter? Where was she?

Standing up quickly, he opened the door and stepped out. The sun had risen for almost several hours already, and so naturally the light was hot against his skin. He winced at the sudden shrill of light, but soon fixed his thoughts on Yuna. His steps were quick, but he didn't run. Calmly he walked pass a group of chattering people who seem to acknowledge him and nodded with a bow. Tidus smiled back and continued walking casually.

Eventually he found Yuna sitting outside the Temple with Reiyh at her side. They stared out together at the scenery, and slowly Tidus swore he saw Yuna brushing Reiyh's face. They couldn't possibly have anything going on together right? He's just a kid? What is Yuna thinking?

Without hesitation he pounced out of his shadowed spot and he confronted the two.

"Yuna," he said abruptly.

Her eyes widen and her hand dropped back to her lap.

"He's just a kid," Tidus said angrily.

"Wha-"

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

Her eyes suddenly fell close to tears at his angry demand.

Reiyh saw the argument brewing and quickly he stood and departed from the temple area. Leaving the two adults to themselves.

"Just who is Reiyh Yuna?" Tidus asked again.

Yuna's eyes fell.

"I won't run Yuna, just tell me," he continued.

She looked back up to him, locking their eyes.

"I want to know Yuna, I feel like I'm being left in the dark," he confessed.

Without any reason, she began to smile. Standing before him she took his hand and said softly, "He's…"


	3. Chapter 3

She smiled warmly at her guardian before her and took his hand in hers, "He's your son."

Just when Tidus thought all his questions would be answered, it only led to a billion more. How could he possibly have a son? Who was the mother? Yuna? They didn't even..

She touched his cheek and corrected, "He's our son."

Yuna watched painfully, expecting to see Tidus to burst out in anger. Though to her surprise, her guardian's eyes softened. Like some part of him was finished. He looked happy, yet confused.

"But how?" Tidus asked his voice soft and with confusion.

She lowered her eyes, "When you walked through me, a part of you remained with me," she answered his question softly. He looked like a boy who was lost in the forest, without any way out.

He remained silent, as he stared at her continuously. This wasn't the expression she thought she would get. Just exactly what was he thinking? His eyes suddenly lowered and he stared at their laced hands.

"Tidus," she shook his hand softly, when he looked up she continued, "I'm sorry if this was not what you wanted."

His eyes widen and he shook his head firmly, "Sorry for what Yuna?" he smiled. "For having Reiyh?"

She nodded softly but remained silent. Hoping silently that he wasn't going to defend himself. The last thing she wanted was for him to run away.

To her surprise, Tidus leaned in and pressed his lips against her forehead. "I love you Yuna, and finding out that I have a son with you is," he found no words to finish his sentence. "A bit surprising, but yet, comforting," he finished.

"I love you so much that I just couldn't bring myself to give Reiyh up, I kept him so that I had a part of you with me," she confessed.

His eyes softened and a smile grew on his lips. Without question he slipped his hand over her back and pulled her close. "Our son is beautiful Yuna and his name is perfect," he whispered in her ear.

"I thought you would have realized," Yuna whispered back to him.

"Realized Reiyh was my son?" he drew back and asked.

Yuna nodded, "He looks just like you Tidus. I don't know how you saw straight through that."

The blonde smirked sheepishly, "I don't know Yuna. But I know I'll definitely see that in our next child."

She raised a brow with a smirk. "Oh really?"

His smirk beamed as he answered, "Yes."

"I wish we could go back in time, so you could experience fatherhood in the early days," Yuna sighed sadly.

Tidus shook his head, "What has passed has passed. Lets look to the future Yuna, I'm sure I'll get many more chances."

She narrowed her eyes, "What are you implying Sir Tidus?" she asked.

He winked, "Why my Lady doesn't know does she?" he laughed but soon quieted down when he suddenly took in her beauty.

Reiyh came out of the bushes and approached his parents quietly. He saw them embracing and knew straight away that his father had accepted. Happily he made his way over to them.

"Daddy?" his voice was softer this time.

Tidus took on the new name easily as he turned around almost immediately to the source of his new name. He smiled when he saw Reiyh and motioned for the boy to come closer. Reiyh stepped close to his parents and gave Tidus a small smile.

The child was almost at tears as he threw his arms around Tidus' waist. Tidus being slightly startled threw a worried glance to Yuna. She smiled warmly at father and son, giving Tidus a small nod and encouragement to return the embrace with the child. Subconsciously however, Tidus was already soothing the child that was his son.

That morning the reunited family lingered around the beach together. Tidus took on the task to teaching his new son how to blitz. Surprisingly the child was already skilled in that area. Tidus remarked to Yuna, 'It must have something to do with the fact that he's my son.' She rolled her eyes and went back to building a rather interesting looking sand castle.

Not soon later, another familiar family walked their way down to the beach. They had wanted a little afternoon together, but accidentally ran into Yuna and Tidus.

"Hows father life ey?" Wakka gave a playful shove to Tidus.

The blitzer smirked and glanced to Yuna. "Well, if you've got the best mother, then fatherhood is the best role I've ever had."

Wakka rolled his eyes, "Just so you know. You've got one heck of a son Brudda, he never cried but always watched. He never caused any trouble to Yuna; instead he was always there to take care of her," the man chuckled, "Heck sometimes I think he did a better job than us ya."

Tidus winced sadly at the thought of not being here to support his family. There wasn't much he could change of the past. So then he made a promise, that whatever happened. He would stand by Yuna always and support her to the best of his abilities. He smiled contentedly and glanced back to Wakka.

"I'll do better this time," he nodded.

Later in the afternoon, Tidus and Yuna had relaxed on the sand. It seemed Reiyh and Vidinia seem happy to play longingly with the hundred and thousands of sand particles. Wakka and Lulu sat far away together, also enjoying time together.

"What was he like when he was younger?" Tidus asked suddenly.

His Yuna lazily laid her arm over his chest as they lay there together under the sun.

"Reiyh?" Yuna mumbled sleepily.

Tidus nodded.

A smile grew on her lips as she closed her eyes. "He's a great boy Tidus. I remember, this day, when he was around three, I had just put him to bed and was staring out the window. The longer I stared the more and more the tears began to fall. I missed you a lot and I guess it was hard, without you around," she paused when she felt his soft lips on her forehead.

With a smile she continued. "So there I sat tearing silently, his touch was so soft. I remember staring down at him, he stood there and threw his little arms around me and whispered, 'mummy don't cry, daddy will come home soon.' There is so much of you in him that sometimes he's almost like a miniature you," she smiled warmly up to him.

"I wonder what my old man would say," Tidus mumbled.

"He would say what a wonderful father you are," Yuna replied.

"Yeah," Tidus nodded dreamily, "I guess."

"Tidus!" Wakka called, "I think we should head back ya?"

Tidus sat up but his arms still locked around her. "Lets go," he mumbled before sweeping her up in his arms.

"Hey!" she protested, "But me down."

He shook his head, "Not a chance my high summoner."

She blushed, "What would the people of the village say?" she asked.

He thought for a moment with a lazy smirk on his face. "They certainly know who Reiyh's dad is don't they?"

Yuna nodded.

"So what do you think they will say then?" Tidus smirked.

And so then, the two little families made their way through the forest and back to the village. Short conversation headed up to weird alleys as they walked.

"You're not tired ya?" Wakka motioned to Yuna in his arms.

Yuna smiled, "Well I'm certainly not complaining. I don't have to walk."

"Hmm…" Lulu spoke up. "You should learn off Tidus, Wakka," she patted her husband on the shoulder.

"Wha-" Wakka gasped with an open mouth.

Reiyh giggled as he looked down at the toddler in his arms. "Adults," he grimaced to Vidinia.

The baby chuckled childishly and threw his hands happily up in the air. "Ga," he mumbled.

"She's as light as a feather," Tidus noted and ignored the valleys of sweat pouring down his face as he used every inch of his will power to prove to Yuna he could carry her all the way to the village.

After a full fifteen minutes they reached the entrance to the village. Passer byers nodded and smiled to Tidus and Yuna as they walked pass.

Reiyh burst into a heap of laughter when Tidus grimaced at his lost of strength. Yuna of course sat there with a high chin and smiled to Reiyh.

"And I thought your father was strong," she mumbled as she got out of Tidus' hands.

The blonde Blitzer stared in disbelief, "I could so very well have carried you to the hut."

She rolled her eyes and patted Reiyh's shoulder. "Be proud of your father Reiyh, he just carried me from the shore," she sent a smile to Tidus before entering the hut.

"Nice dad," Reiyh laughed.

Tidus rolled his eyes and he lifted his hand to wipe away the sweat from his forehead. "I defeated three masters, and sin, and was the champion Blitzer in Zanarkand," he said to himself, "how can carrying Yuna from the shore to the village be so tough?"

Afternoon flew pass like a bee and already they were settling in for the night. Dinner had passed quickly and Reiyh had long gone to sleep at Lulu and Wakka's. The news of Rikku visiting the next day had caused them to all turn to bed so early because of her estimated early arrival. They wanted to rise early and wait for her at the shores. To give her a warm welcome that she deserved. After all she had in fact fallen in love and was showing her lover to them. Secretly they were just actually interested to know who it was more than anything else.

The couple was in a tight embrace at the front of their door. Lips caught in a lock, they were mumbling mindlessly. Tidus stumbled for the door knob and thankfully found it. She graciously closed the door with her leg and slowly began to pull him over to the bed.

With a soft thump Tidus fell back on his back; his arms supporting a small figure above him as he continued to their locked kiss. She took control of the situation actually. Her kisses were soft and luscious as she trailed them down his neck. Just exactly what was she doing all of a sudden? Had the news of Reiyh brought a closer connection to the two of them?

"Yuna we should," Tidus struggled to say as he lifted his lips from hers.

She smiled and stopped her kisses, drawing back just slightly so she could stare down at him.

He stared into her eyes and brushed her cheek. "I love you so much, that sometimes it even hurts Yuna," he said softly.

She turned her lips over to his palm and pressed a kiss there. "I know, it hurt me more than you could possibly imagine Tidus," she replied, "But you're here now."

He smiled and nodded, "I've never actually loved before," he confessed.

"In Zanarkand?" she asked, tilting her head slightly as she ignored the position they were in.

"Before we do anything, I want you to know something first," he began as he lowered his eyes from hers, "I've been with a few women before."

"Oh you've?" the colour drew away from her cheeks as she stared at him.

He nodded, "But they were different, they never really loved me," he said softly, "Not the way you do."

"How many?" she asked, trying not to sound too nosy.

"Two," he answered and winced. "I'm sorry Yuna, I never meant to," he looked up to her. "I didn't think I'd ever find someone in Zanarkand, so I basically threw my life away."

She gasped at his choice of words.

"I guess I didn't find anyone in Zanarkand, but then I came here and I found you," he smiled. "And I never want to let you go again Yuna, I just hope you know that."

She moved to the side and laid on her side with her head poped up on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Yuna," he begged, "I just..I.." he struggled for his words as he kneeled beside her. He lowered his head and mumbled, "I just want you to know, because I love you and I understand if you want me to leave," he looked at her.

She glanced her eyes to him and smiled warmly. "I love you too Tidus, and the past is the past right?"

He nodded, "It was still wrong of me to do that to them."

"Have you ever made love to a woman before Tidus?" she asked, and sat up to face him.

"I just-"

She touched her finger to his lips, "You never loved them right?"

He nodded.

"So how can you make love to someone you don't love?" she asked.

He kept a straight face for a moment before smiling to her. He extended his hand forward to touch her cheek. "Be with me Yuna," he said softly. "I want to stand where Seymour stood, but only if you let me."

The smile on her lips lit up, "You're the only man I'd marry Tidus," she threw her arms around him and pulled him close. "You're the only one I want."

She slipped her arm around his neck as he circled his arms around her waist. As they inched deeper in the kiss, they fell back onto the bed. He stared into her eyes and leaned in to claim her lips and as time flowed with them. Heat was boiling in their skins and their lips locked onto each others.

Then for the first time he took it slow and came to realize that making love wasn't about connecting with another person. It was the simple kiss or the general embrace. He was in love, with his summoner. The one who he protected to his death and who gave him the courage to be a better man. She was the one who gave him another chance of living a life again. A life with her is a life that is complete.

The soft kisses of her lips were gentle as they lingered across his neck. He made his move and pressed his lips at her neck, which resulted in moans from her lips. He smirked and couldn't help but realize that he had never actually made a woman moan quite like that before. Yuna was different. They had a child together without them even doing this.

"Yuna-" he breathed as he pulled back regretfully, him holding her bare back was hard to pull back from. Her bra covered chest pressed up against his. The memory of his nakedness long forgotten. Their clothes on the floor with on remaining pair still on their bodies.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes searching his.

He looked down and sunk his head into the pillow. "I don't think we should do this, I mean, not right now. I love you and I don't want you to be like the others, I want to wait for the right moment."

"Isn't this the right moment?" she asked with raised brows.

He looked away, trying to not look at her bra covered chest.

"Tidus," she touched his cheek. "I love you and I'll wait."

He looked at her for a moment before sighing, "Lets just go to sleep," he took her in his arms and pressed a kiss to her lips one last time.

"I love you Tidus," she mumbled through the silence. "And I don't think I've ever slept like this before," she motioned to the clothes that they wore.

Tidus smirked, "It's actually more comfortable to be out of my clothes," he glanced over at his clothes on the floor. "The boxers kinda let me feel free," he chuckled.

"Well so does my bra," she added.

He sighed happily back and held her closer. "Not more than me though," was his soft reply.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: so sad.. only like 11 reviews for 3 chapters. lol. ah heck i don't care, i'll keep updating, cuz i love writing. :) At least I know some read this story. thats all the assurance i need :)**_

The ship landed smoothly down onto the golden sand of the Besadian Beach. There was no other quite unique and exquisite sand like this islands.

The fine gradient colours that edged onto the body of the machina reflected ounces of sunlight. This machine was a sin to them, but though the only means of air transport in Spira. Painted smoothly over its sleek body were the colours red and black, with darkly tinted windows that proved hard for one to spy inside. This was after all, 'the' Gullwings crew ship. The door at the bottom, opened with a rather loud sound as the couple stood at the beach waiting.

"This is going to be interesting," Tidus mumbled quietly to Yuna who stood beside him.

"Just be nice to whoever this man is," Yuna said with her lips still locked in a smile.

Tidus winced at the glare she threw at him and stopped his nervousness. "What if he's not nice to me?" the blonde croaked softly.

"I'm nice aren't I?" she asked turning her brows upwards to him.

His lips curled into a smile instantly, "Well yeah, but that's not the-"

"Yunie!" the Al Bhed yelled as she ran down the ramp of the machina and toward them.

Tidus contemplated whether to pick up Reiyh and run from the crazy woman, but instead decided to stay when Yuna sent him a serious glance. Reiyh couldn't help but laugh lightly at his father, before greeting Rikku with a small hug. She was after all his aunty.

"So does Tidus?" Rikku pointed a small finger at Reiyh then to Tidus.

The summoner nodded, "He knows."

Rikku's smile lit up as she squealed at Tidus. "The big D-A-D, huh?" she asked him.

"It's fun," Tidus smiled to his son before giving Rikku a hand shake.

Rikku laced her hands and cooed lightly at the sight of father and son. "I just see the resemblance of both parents in him," she shrieked before running off back into the air ship.

"I can't believe that she's your aunty, of all people," Tidus grimaced at his son.

Reiyh laughed and took his dads hand, "She's mums cousin after all."

"Whose side are you on?" Yuna protested at her son.

The boy winced and hid behind his father. "Um, dads?"

She threw her arms up in the air as if defeated and sank back next to Tidus. "I'll get back at you two later," she mumbled quietly and sneaked a hand around Tidus in attempt to tickle Reiyh.

"No," Reiyh squealed beneath her attempts to tickle him.

"Come on now be nice, Rikku wants to show us her man," Tidus said formally with a straight face.

The mother and son settled and stood high. Waiting patiently for the arrival of Rikku's man.

A straight cheeky smiling man came waltzing from the ship. Beside Buddy and Brother of course. He gave Yuna a wink and bowed in her acknowledgment, before sending a wink to Tidus after.

Tidus watched as Yuna's eyes widen. She must have known this man, he thought.

"Gippal!" Yuna gasped and stepped back in surprise.

The blonde man winked again and held Rikku closer. There was something about him that Tidus just could not put a finger on. Maybe he was a bit weird looking? He thought. Smirking he settled back in reality and gave the man a stern hand shake.

"Nice to meet you," Tidus began with a nod and a smile.

The man skewed his eyes a bit before nodding briefly, "Sir Tidus right?" he said and then glanced to Reiyh.

Tidus nodded and blushed at the formality in addressing his name, "Just Tidus, the Sir isn't necessary."

"Gippal," the man introduced himself.

After a few brief words between the two gentlemen, Gippal moved on to Reiyh who stood next to his father.

"I see, you have grown a lot," the man commented on Reiyh.

Tidus' son smiled warmly and nodded, "Yeah."

Gippal turned to Tidus again and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I don't think I need to even place a bet that you're his father."

Yuna watched carefully at the actions of the two men. Hoping they wouldn't get off at the wrong feet.

"Yeah," was Tidus' small reply.

Gippal turned back to Yuna and gave her a warm hug, "Well Yuna, you've done a great job," he said as he pulled back.

"Thank you," she smiled warmly.

"So what do you think?" Rikku asked smiling.

Yuna nodded, "Gippal and Rikku, what a match," she smiled. "Both bubbly and active."

Gippal chuckled, "Well thanks. I'm glad to know someone in this world things I'm bubbly, really it makes me feel more," he paused, thinking of the word before he continued, "like a bubble."

They all laughed at his sarcasm, and soon settled back in silence.

"Tidus this is Brother, I don't know if you remember him or.." Rikku led Brother over to Tidus.

"Hi," Tidus extended out his hand to this man.

Brother stared and grunted, "Sheja pcyrti ler dyyg la Yuna ezea." (_Crazy blonde man take my Yuna away)_

Rikku's eyes widen and she began to shout at him, "Nyz ser ayo ifir mea dned ur whyrd yw Yuna? Nefi ayo cymd ayoh lurt?" (_How can you even say that in front of Yuna? Have you lost your mind?)_

Yuna shook her head and placed her hands in the air to settle their shouting match. When they settled and kept quiet and sulking silently Yuna turned to Brother, "Ayo'hi decgurk cugi u'l ryd ifir nihi." (_You're talking like I'm not even here) _

Brother winced, "Myhha." _(Sorry) _

Yuna shook her head, "Brother do you remember my son?" she motioned for Reiyh to come to her. Reiyh obediently went over to his mother but stood beside his father.

Brother nodded and gave Reiyh a small smile.

"Do you know who his father is?" Yuna asked, and sent Tidus a glance.

Brother shook his head, "No."

"Tidus is his father, the crazy blonde man," Yuna quoted his words before.

The startled look on Brothers face was enough to tell anyone that his heart had just broken in two. "pod..ayo ert nul.." _(But..you and him..)_ He shook his head and stomped off into the forest. The trails of his footsteps deep and filled with frustration.

Gippal winced, "What a lovely way to meet huh?" he patted Tidus on the shoulder. "I must say, you're a fine man for Yuna. Don't know what's up with Brother," he shook his head.

"Sorry about that," Rikku apologized to Yuna. "Um, this is Buddy by the way," she motioned to Buddy.

Tidus winced, "You won't dislike me either?"

Buddy chuckled and extended his hand out to Tidus, "Nah."

Tidus sighed happily and gave the hand a shake. "Whew.."

"And this is Shinra," Rikku introduced the child.

"A genius child," Gippal added.

Shinra laughed and shook his head, "Nah, I'm just a kid," was his familiar saying.

"nice to meet you," Tidus smiled and greeted.

After a long strenuous walk to the village, Rikku and Gippal went with Yuna to Wakka and Lulu's, whilst Buddy and Shinra went into one of the other huts. Tidus sighed and slumped back down outside Yuna's hut beside Reiyh.

"What a hike," Tidus mumbled and leaned his head back against the door.

Reiyh chuckled but then settled quietly, he snuggled closer to his dad and too rested his head on the door. "Thank you for coming back," he said softly.

Tidus sighed, "There is no place I'd rather be than here," he told his son.

"Father like son," Yuna mumbled disgustingly as she walked up to them.

Tidus chuckled, "Come join us," he patted the empty space beside him.

Reiyh nodded and smiled widely.

"Well, Gippal and Rikku ended up having a long heated argument with Lulu, which was getting rather boring. So I thought I'd leave and find you two," she explained as she sat down beside Tidus.

Later that night as another party was thrown for the welcoming of Rikku, the little family sat together around one of the fires.

"I can actually get use to this," Tidus grinned and happily ate his plate of food. Reiyh who was quietly staring off the distance kept quiet and ignored what his father had muttered.

"You okay Reiyh?" Yuna followed his gaze and saw the girl who had captured her son's eyes. She smiled warmly when she saw who it was. A girl no more older than he was sat beside her little brother not too far away.

Reiyh blushed when his mother had realized and immediately went back to eating his food. "Was just thinking," he answered.

"Sure," she smiled warmly and turned to Tidus.

"Ahh.." Tidus rested his hand on his full stomach. "Nothing but a fine dinner in front of a fire."

"Yeah," Reiyh added and smiled.

"I was thinking," she began. "You know, how about a journey with Rikku, it might not be so bad."

"A what?" Reiyh asked. "Journey? We have to leave Besaid? What? Why?" he demanded as he stood up firmly.

"Just a thought," Yuna mumbled.

"Hey that's a good idea," Tidus said cheerily. "We could travel around Spira, show Reiyh just what it was like when.." he glanced wearily at Yuna, unsure of whether Reiyh knew the truth of their past. If he remembered clearly, Reiyh did mention something about his mother not telling him anything about the past.

"When?" Reiyh asked, narrowing his eyes at his father.

Yuna sighed, "You wouldn't understand just yet Reiyh."

"But maybe it would help if we do tell him," Tidus added.

"He's five Tidus," Yuna replied.

"But mum," Reiyh pleaded, "I want to know."

"Remember that time you told me about you playing Blitz ball?" Tidus stood up from his spot and walked over to where Reiyh sat.

The boy nodded.

"Well, I began Blitz ball at your age too and well not that I don't want to tell you my life story, but I don't know if you would believe," Tidus said and lowered his eyes as if ashamed of his life in Zanarkand.

"What about mum's story?" Reiyh demanded, "I want to know her story as well."

"It began as my story Reiyh," he sent Yuna a smile, "A story can't be told from the ending to the beginning can it?"

Reiyh shook his head, "But-"

"Want to know the ending?" Tidus asked.

"How would you know the ending if you said the ending is mum's story?" Reiyh asked.

Tidus drew in breath, "Well see, technically the ending is told by both your mother and I."

"Would you tell me your story then?" Reiyh asked and scooted over closer to his father.

"I'll go get us some desert," Yuna stood up and winked at Tidus before walking off.

"Truth is, I don't come from around here," Tidus began. "Now when I tell you this, promise me you won't hate me."

Reiyh's eyes widen, "Hate you? You're my father, how could I hate you?"

Tidus lowered his eyes, "My father didn't like me," he said. "I lived in Zanarkand, not the Zanarkand that you know of now, but of a Zanarkand that existed over 1000 years ago."

"1000 Years ago? That's impossible, how can you be here if you were sent 1000 years into the future?" Reiyh asked as he stared weirdly at his father.

"Would you like to hear the story? Or would you rather ask questions?" Tidus asked.

Reiyh sank back down into his chair and stared at the fire, "Fine."

"My father Sir Jecht, was a guardian of your mum's father, Lord Braska. He traveled 1000 years into the future to help your mum's father, and left me back there with my mother." Tidus said, scratching his head to get a clearer view of what he just said. Being blonde did things to you that you wouldn't usually say aloud incase people would make fun of you.

Reiyh smirked at his father, "Yeah."

"So well, naturally I became your mothers guardian, and to do that, I was sent 1000 years into the future. But see, I had no choice really, because Zanarkand was being destroyed by Sin back then and so it all began when I met Auron. He was the one who sent me into that time warp," Tidus shook his head, "Sometimes I don't know just how thankful I am to him for bringing me here. This place taught me a lesson."

"A lesson of what?" Reiyh asked.

"How to be a better man," Tidus answered.

"And then what happened?"

Tidus drew in breath, "I was a famous Blitz ball player in Zanarkand, just like you are with the Aurochs."

Reiyh blushed, "I guess I got that from you."

The blonde grinned, "And so I landed here in this world of yours. Would you believe the first person I met here was Rikku."

Reiyh winced and grimaced, "Really?"

Tidus nodded, "Yeah unbelievable huh? You would expect maybe Wakka or someone else but Rikku!" he shrieked.

The boy laughed, "She's not that bad I guess. So what about your life in Zanarkand?"

"Like I said, that's a different story. I'll tell you that some day though," Tidus trailed off.

Yuna watched her son and Tidus from the table a few metres away. The fire she was close to was though burning her skin from the close proximity but yet she found herself fixed to the spot and glued upon the sight of father and son. How was it Tidus was able t gain fatherly control so soon? It would have taken Wakka at least a year before he settled down.

A smile grew on her lips, 'Tidus wasn't like most men.'

Tidus had a way with his words as he told his story. His hand signals and the weariness in his eyes showed her just how painful it was for him to relive the days of her pilgrimage. It was hard for him since he had secretly loved her so much. She smiled at the thought and decided to make her way to them. It wouldn't be too bad, listening to the story again. It wasn't so painful to listen too anymore, since he was right there beside her. After all he was the story teller.

"..when she got married to him, I swear I was going to.." he trailed off when he saw Yuna nearing them.

"Yeah?" Reiyh's eyes lit up.

"Uh..give him a hand shake and tell him congratulations for stealing my girl?" he shrugged wearily at Yuna.

Yuna rolled her eyes and sat herself down beside Tidus, "That was the first time I saw your father's eyes filled with pure hatred," she told Reiyh. "If he could, he would have broken Seymour into two."

Reiyh winced, "Really? You really loved mum that much?"

"After that whole incident with Seymour we ended up in Macalania, laying low you know, away from the guards and all," Tidus sent a blush to Yuna.

"This is my favorite part of the whole journey," Yuna confessed.

"Really why?" Reiyh leaned closer.

"Should we really?" Tidus glanced at Yuna.

Yuna smirked, "I was crying by myself in the middle of the lake because I felt like I couldn't do this anymore. The whole defeating Sin, I didn't knew how hard it could be," she lowered her eyes, "But then your father showed up."

"See the thing is, if you like a girl Reiyh, you gotta follow your heart on things, can't always use your head," Tidus explained as he forgot that Yuna was beside him listening closely. "See I loved and still love your mother a lot, and when I saw her crying, I just broke," he winced at himself, "And so I kissed her, hoping that I could give her some strength in the kiss to help her forget her worries."

Yuna smiled warmly and shrank back into her seat. 'Even though Tidus sometimes didn't follow the rules and broke into temples to save her and killed a maester so she didn't have to be married to him forever, there was always a loving heart in him.' _The way he held her that night in their hut and kissed her in Macalania. _His hands would take a 99,999 damage with Brotherhood, but with her or Reiyh; they were the softest most gentle ever.

Not long later, the story ended and Reiyh sighed with content. He curled up onto his fathers lap and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep far away and dreaming about the story he was told. It was then that Tidus made a vow, 'to be a better father than his father ever was.'

"Hmm..Tidus lets take him home," Yuna stood up. "I'm sure Rikku will party all night long with her man."

Tidus smiled, "I never actually knew that I could recite that entire journey Yuna. It's hard to imagine that so much happened."

"Well don't forget sooner or later he'll be asking you about your life in Zanarkand, and my life when you weren't here. At least he knows where you were all these years," she said.

Tidus nodded, "It doesn't matter now Yuna, lets just go home okay? I'd like to travel around Spira again, maybe when Rikku leaves we can leave with her?"

"Yeah, I'll speak her tomorrow," Yuna nodded. "Lets go home."

"Yep," he glanced down at the child in his arms. "Just sit with me for a while though," he said softly hoping that Yuna heard him from over the loud yells and screams of the party.

She nodded and sat down, her eyes fixed on him.

"I uh.. I want to be a better dad than my dad ever was," he began, "but I'm scared."

She found this amusing, "Scared? Tidus you stood up against the Fayth to live again and you defeated at least three maesters," she touched his cheek.

"Yeah, but being a father has always been my biggest fear Yuna," he told her.

"You will do just fine, and look at you anyway," she motioned to Reiyh. "He loves you, even though you left me alone for so many years."

Tidus smiled, "I guess," he sighed. "Ok let's go," he held Reiyh closer before standing up closely followed by Yuna.

The three made their way through the crowds but just as they were about to make a clean escape they ran into Lulu. Her eyes were softer this time after she saw Tidus holding Reiyh.

"He's not staying with us tonight?" she asked, and looked over at Wakka who held Vidinia.

"No," Tidus shook his head. "I think it's time I bring my family together, it's a start I guess," he mumbled.

Lulu nodded with a proud smile. "I see, that journey did both of you some good huh?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "It did."

"Well go already, Reiyh looks terribly uncomfortable there," Lulu smirked at Tidus' attempt to shift Reiyh around in his arms.


End file.
